


Party Games

by trisandtobiasismylife (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Games, M/M, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Swearing, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Would You Rather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trisandtobiasismylife
Summary: A bunch of Harry Potter characters come together and play some games at a party.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. 7 Minutes In Heaven

Hey all! So I'm writing a collection of one-shots of Harry Potter characters playing these four games:

7 Minutes In Heaven

Truth Or Dare Kiss or Swear

Would You Rather

Spin The Bottle

So let's start with 7 Minutes In Heaven

""Mione?" Ron was concerned. He looked at his girlfriend, frowning. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, babe. I'm fine." Hermione said, cuddling against the redhead. Across the room, Harry and Draco sat on a couch, as far away as they could be. In some chairs around the room were Luna, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus. Blaise Zabini was sitting on a beanbag chair, and Pansy was sitting cross-legged in front of Draco, holding a plastic cup filled with liquor.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"I'm thinking we play some games." Pansy said.

"Games? That's stupid." Dean retorted.

"So I was thinking we start with 7 Minutes In Heaven." Pansy told the group, ignoring Dean's comment. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"7 Minutes In Heaven? That the one were you kiss someone in a closet?" Ron asked, interested.

"Yep." Pansy said, grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper. She begin to rip the paper up and write names on each one.

"What are you doing, Pansy?" Luna asked from her spot curled up on the chair.

"We're going to draw names out of this bowl to see who we're gonna kiss." Pansy said, grabbing a bowl from the kitchen.

"Oh." Harry said. "What if we don't want to?"

"Then that sucks because you have to." Pansy said, returning with a bowl full of names.

"I'll go first." Seamus said, taking the bowl from Pansy. He reached in and pulled out a name. The color slowly drained out of his face.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Pansy." He said softly, looking up at the Slytherin. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't about to go against her own rules. She stood up and pulled him off his chair and into a closet.

"So…" Seamus stuck his hands in his pockets until Pansy pulled him into a kiss. Seamus was taken aback, and he didn't enjoy it. He knew that he was not meant to be kissing girls, and he belonged with Dean. Pansy pulled back and saw the frown on Seamus's face.

"So-sorry." She said, embarrassed.

"Don't be." Seamus said. Really, she had done nothing wrong. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"You can come out, now!" Ginny announced. Pansy stepped out of the closet, then Semaus.

"You have some lipstick on your chin, Semaus." Ron told him. The whole group laughed as he sheepishly wiped it off. Everyone, that is, except for Dean. He had a sulkiness about him, and no one sensed it except for Semaus.

"I'll go." Hermione said, reaching for the bowl. Harry handed it to her, and she pulled out a slip of paper. "Nice! I got Ron." She said, grabbing Ron's hand. They quickly hopped into the closet.

Ron immediately attacked her lips with his own, his hands roaming all over her body. She kissed him back ferociously, her quick fingers trailing down to his throbbing erection. She pulled it out and began pumping it quickly, her fingers moving up and down. His hands reached under her skirt and brushed her clit, causing her to whimper against his lips. He suddenly pulled his cock out of her grasp, and lifted Hermione's skirt up, then pulled down her knickers. He pinned her against the wall and plunged his cock into her pussy, earning a moan from both of them. He did this a few more times, and his lips met hers as she reached her climax. His hands on her breasts, Hermione stifled a scream by biting her lip.

"Good girl." Ron said, slipping out of her and zipping himself back up. Hermione pulled up her knickers and set her skirt back down just as Blaise burst the door open. Hermione and Ron slipped back to their loveseat, cuddling.

"Well, I'm sure you guys had a good time." Blaise said, resuming his spot on the beanbag chair.

"I'll go." Dean said, grabbing the bowl. He pulled out Semaus's name.

"Alright, our first gay couple of the night." Pansy yelled, earning some whoops from the group. "Go on, then." She said, pushing them toward the closet.

"Dean..." Semaus trailed off.

"So you kissed her. There's nothing wrong with that, Semaus." Dean said, rubbing his arm.

"Well, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Semaus informed Dean.

"Oh. Really?" Dean asked, his mood improving slighlty.

"Yes."

"Well, did you enjoy it?" Dean asked.

"No. I knew it wasn't right. I'm not meant to be with a girl." Semaus said. Dean bit his lip.

"Me either." He said, then wrapped his arms around Semaus's neck and passionately kissing him. Semaus was surprised, but he was glad this was happening. He put his palms on Dean's hips, kissing him back just as passionately. When they broke for air, they were both grinning. Dean pushed Seamus against the wall, his hands trailing under his shirt to his abs.

Hermione suddenly burst the door open. "Hey, it's Blaise's turn." She said. The boys broke apart and stepped out of the closet.

Blaise grabbed the bowl and pulled out the first slip of paper his fingers touched.

"Harry." Blaise sighed, and Harry stood up. Blaise walked to the closet, and Harry followed. They shut the door behind them, then stood on oppisite ends of the closet.

"So...awkward." Harry said, trying to make conversation.

"Yep. I couldn't have at least gotten Hermione? Or Ginny?" Blaise asked.

"Exactly!" Harry said. "They're who I want too." That was a lie. And Harry knew it. Who Harry really wanted was Draco.

"Oh well." Blaise said. "I guess we just stand here for a bit."

They made small talk. Mostly about quidditch and classes, until Luna opened the door.

"Times up." She said. Blaise and Harry walked out, taking their seats.

"I'll go." Luna said, taking the bowl. Her fingers moved around a bit before she found a paper.

"Ginny." She announced.

"Nice, our first lesbian couple." Pansy announced, getting some hollars from the group. Ginny could hardly keep the smile off her face as she followed Luna into the closet.

Ginny pressed her lips against Luna's. Luna kissed back, happily endorsing Ginny's movements. Ginny pressed her against the wall and wrapped Luna's legs around her waist.

"Oh Gods, Gin." Luna moaned against Ginny as the girls made out. Ginny's hands trailed up Luna's stomach to rest her fingers just under her rib cage. Luna deepened the kiss, begging for more of Ginny. Ginny slipped her hands under Luna's shirt and started playing with Luna's breasts. Holding them in her hands, she began to squeeze softly. Luna moaned. Ginny's fingers flicked Luna's peaks, and rolled her breasts together. She broke the kiss and put her face between them, rolling around in pure Luna. She lifted Luna's shirt up and started licking her breasts, rolling the nipple in between her teeth.

"Ginny, as much as -mhf!- I love to do this, they might walk in -ahh- on us." Luna told Ginny, her sentence interrupted by moans. Ginny pulled back, and put Luna's shirt back how it should be.

"I love you." Ginny said, before smashing her lips back against Luna's. Ron opened the door on them. "Get out." He said.

Ron held the bowl in his hands, nervous about what was going to happen. He could draw Hermione's name, but that was pretty unlikely. He pulled out a name and read it before he could change his mind.  
"Blaise." He said. The two boys went into the closet.

"Ugh, now I'll never get a girl in here!" Blaise groaned angrily, pounding his fists against the wall of the closet. Ron just shrugged.

"Hey, I know that you and Hermione fucked in here." Blaise said, looking at Ron again. Ron was surprised.

"Yeah?" He said. Blaise smirked.

"Your girl's pretty loud." He said. They stood in silence until Draco opened the door.

"Get out." He told them.

"Gladly." Blaise said, stepping out.

Draco took the bowl from off the table, pulling out a name quickly.

"Luna." He sighed in disappointment, and the two went into the closet. They stood there awkwardly for the entirety of the seven minutes, and eagerly shuffled out when it was time for the next person to go.

"I'll go now." Harry said, taking the bowl. He stared at it for a second, before plunging his hand in. He pulled out a slip of paper and carefully unfolded it.

"Draco." He announced. Draco sighed dramatically before following Harry into the closet.

"Listen Pot-" Draco couldn't finish his sentence because Harry's lips were on his. "Mph!" Draco pushed Harry away.

"What the hell was that, Potter?" Draco yelled angrily. Harry just stood there. Draco stood there for a moment before he realized something. That brief kiss, was the best one he'd ever had. Before Draco could change his mind, he kissed Harry. Harry, surprised as fuck, eagerly kissed him back. When Draco pulled back, he was filled with a sense of longing. But he couldn't figure out why. Did he like Potter? No, that was impossible. Was it?

When Pansy opened the door to the closet, Harry left feeling content and Draco confused.


	2. Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play Truth Or Dare

"So, now that we're done with that 7 Minutes In Heaven," Ginny paused to give Luna a half smile, "What do we do now?"

"Hmmm... any ideas for another game?" Pansy asked. Hermione took a sip of her wine cooler.

"How about Truth Or Dare?" She asked, swallowing.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said, smiling at Semaus.

"Any objections?" Blaise asked, looking around at the group. No one said anything.

"It's decided, then." Pansy said. "I suppose I'll go first." She said, using her wand to conjure up two cups. One labeled truth, one labeled dare. "So, when it's your turn, you will chose either truth or dare, then you will pick one out of that cup." Pansy explained. "I pick dare." She reached into the cup labeled dare, and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Serenade the person to your right." She read it aloud, looking over to Harry.

Pansy conjured a guitar and walked over to Harry. She started playing and singing, and everyone just took a moment to enjoy it. When she finished, the group clapped, and she returned to her chair.

"Harry, it's your turn." She said. Harry sighed dramatically.

"Fine, I pick dare." He said, reaching in for a dare. He pulled one out and read it aloud. "Pole dance for one minute with an imaginary pole."

The whole group erupted in laughter, and Harry groaned. He stood up, and stood behind the couch. His hands held nothing, and he swung himself around it, falling over and hitting his nose on the floor.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, concerned. Harry answered with a thumbs-up, grabbing the imaginary pole again. He swung himself again, this time succeding. He slowly unzipped his jacket, earning screams from the group.

"Take it off!" Pansy yelled, egging him on. Harry discarded the jacket behind him and stood in front of the "pole", then wrapped himself around it. He took of his shirt, showing his ripped chest. Draco drew in a breath, but no one noticed. His eyes were strictly on Harry as he finished the dance. When the minute was up, Harry, blushing, gathered his clothing, slipping it back on. Draco finally relaxed.

"Your turn, Draco." Harry said.

"I'm not risking dare after what you just did." Draco said, earning laughs from the group. He reached inside the truth cup. "What is your favorite thing that your boyfriend/girlfriend does?" He asked himself.

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend so.." Draco shrugged. The group moaned.

"You go, Semaus." Draco said, passing the cups to Semaus. "Dare." Semaus said, taking a slip of paper from the dare cup. "Spin an imaginary hula-hoop around your waist for three minutes while the game continues."

"What's with all the imaginary items?" Ginny asked while Seamus stood up and started swinging his hips.

"Anyway, it's my turn." Dean said, taking a slip of paper from the cup labeled truth. "Who is the sexiest person here?" Everyone looked at him expectantly, even Semaus while he swung his hips.

"Uhm..." Dean stopped, unsure of what to say.

"C'mon, say it!" Ron said, taking a drink of his beer.

"Semaus." He said sheepishly. Semaus smirked and rocked his hips larger and in bigger circles, making everyone laugh. The tension was gone, and Ginny reached for the cups.

"I pick dare, of course!" She said, taking out a dare. Reading it aloud, she said, "Let the group pose you in an embarrassing pose and take a picture." She groaned as Hermione, Pansy, and Luna jumped up, the boys staying still.

"Ok, so sit on your chair." Pansy said. Ginny sat down, sighing.

"Drape your legs over the arm." Luna said. Ginny turned to the side, draping her legs across the leg of the chair.

"And put one hand in your hair!" Hermione said, excitedly. Ginny lifted up a hand, resting it on her scalp, her fingers in her thick, orange hair.

"And part your lips a bit." Pansy told her. Ginny parted her lips. Blaise pursed his lips, looking at her like this. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over his lap to hide his erection.

"Perfect!" Luna said, grabbing a vintage camera off a shelf. She snapped a picture and tucked it in her pocket.

"Now it's your turn, Luna." Ginny said, returning to her usual position, curled up on the chair with a beer.

"What is something people would think you would never be into, but you are?" Luna read her question. "Easy." She paused.

"Well?" Pansy asked, eager to hear the answer.

"Girls." She said. Everyone was shocked, but quickly moved on. Ron took the cups from Luna. "I'll pick a dare." He said, taking a dare out of the dare cup.

"Transfer an ice cube from the person on you're rights mouth to yours." Ron looked down at Hermione, who went to grab an ice cube from the freezer. She popped in her mouth, holding it between her teeth. Ron leaned over and used his teeth to take it out, his lips brushing Hermione's. He spat it into a cup and passed the truth or dare cups to Hermione.

"I will do truth." She said, grabbing a truth. "Who have you loved when they didn't love you back?" Hermione's face went pale. "Okay, so this happened in 6th year. So, I thought that Harry loved me, and I had the biggest crush on him." Harry's face was white as a ghost.

"I remember this." Harry said, frowning.

"So anyway, I told him I liked him and he froze up." Hermione said. "He was super uncomfortable, so I just let it drop. It doesn't matter though, cause I have Ron." She said, kissing Ron on the cheek, earning some awws from the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like this chapter? I had a lot of fun coming up with the truths and dares!
> 
> Please leave a review!
> 
> -Cami


End file.
